1, 2, Skip A Few 49, 50
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: 50 thing drabble for the pairing Miz/Alex Riley!  Please review and Enjoy!
1. AlexMike

**1. Melt: **_Alex Riley was the only person that could kiss Mike and make him melt._

**2. Away: **_Mike was never away too long, maybe a day or so but to Alex it felt like forever._

**3. Making Love: **_Mike had never thought of sex as making love, that is until Alex made love to him. Alex righted Mike when he said they were "Fucking". The sex was not just screwing it was much more; it was tender and passionate, loving._

**4. Taco: **_Mike would never understand why Alex liked taco's so much, he sometimes Mike wondered if he loved taco's more than him. Alex would roll his eyes and say "These taste great," then he would whisper in Mike's ear "But I'd rather taste you."_

**5. Slam: **_Alex turned away, jaw clenched and hands bawling into fists. He didn't imagine that wince, or the pained look on Mike's face when his back met the mat._

**6. Eyes: **_Mike's eyes were reviling. Alex could always tell what Mike was feeling through his eyes. That's why when Alex asked if he and Morrison had ever had anything Alex knew Mike was lying when his answer was a quiet "No."_

**7. Exaggerate**_: When Mike ran into his and Alex's shared hotel room screaming something about Chris Irvine and Adam Copeland having sex in the showers after the show, Alex said he was exaggerating and brushed him off. He didn't believe him until he seen Adam and Chris walking down the hall together; Adam walked, Chris limped._

**8. Hurt: **_Alex couldn't deny the guilt he felt when he looked into Mike's eyes and seen the hurt and betrayal in the icy blues, it didn't he knowing he was the one who put them there._

**9. Swagger: **_Alex didn't like Jake Hagger, not after knowing about how he broke Mike's heart. Only thing good about it was now Mike was his and Alex wasn't about to let him go._

**10. Dance**_: As much as Alex loved to watch Mike dance he didn't like to take him dancing. The reason for that being because when Mike danced all eyes were on him, undressing him, wanting him, and Alex didn't like it._

**11. Burry: **_Mike had tripped and fallen down two flights of stairs after walking into a room and seeing someone who looked strangely like Alex and John Cena making out in the locker room. Mike had run out of the room with blurry eyes and he arrived at the hospital with 4 broken ribs._

**12. Pill: **_Mike didn't like taking pills; it always seemed that after he took them he threw up because they caught in his throat. But when Mike gat a hernia and needed pain pills, because without them it seemed like every time he moved he would whimper or make some pained face, Alex wouldn't take no for an answer. Mike would take the damn pills or Alex would force them down his throat._

**13. Scowl: **_Alex wanted to laugh at the scowl he received from Mike when he mentioned that Daniel Bryan had made him tap at least 2 or 3 times now._

**14. Company: **_Alex, most of the time preferred to be alone. But now that he has been with Mike he would rather be doing anything as long as he had Mike for company._

**15. Beatles**_: Mike looked at Alex like he had two heads when he said he did like The Beatles._

**16. Cold: **_It didn't matter what the temperature the room was, if Alex wasn't there to snuggle with him Mike was cold._

**17. Silver: **_Silver was the color of the ring Mike wore on his and Alex's three year anniversary. Soon the ring was replaced with a golden band._

**18. Mine**_: Mike was surprised when Alex stood in front of the whole RAW locker room and announced that "Mike Mizanin is mine and anyone who touches him besides me will fuck know what its like to be Mr. Lorena Boppit." Then further surprised Mike by kissing him right then on the spot._

**19. Quiver: **_Mike's lips quivered as Alex shook his head and walked out the door._

**20. Love: **Before Alex met Mike Mizanin, he didn't know what it felt like to be in love.

**21. Mute: **_Mike didn't see or talk to anyone for two days after Alex was eliminated._

**22. Medicine: **_To Mike it was amazing how Alex didn't mind taking medicine but he refused to try the soup he just cooked._

**23. Chocolate: **_Alex tasted like chocolate and something all Alex. And that's Mike's excuse after he kisses him in front of the whole locker room. "Sorry, I was craving chocolate babe."_

**24. Wobble:**_ Mike's knees wobbled as he walked down the aisle to stand beside his groom._

**25. Blue: **_Blue looked good on Mike but Alex was perfectly fine when Mike adorned no clothing while he is lying helplessly under him._

**26. Rose: **_Mike came to the hotel room only to find 4 red roses sitting on the bed. One for every year they had been together._

**27. Headache**_: Mike didn't get migraines often but when he did they were horrible. The only thing that could sooth Mike was a dark room and his lovers gentle touch._

**28. Embrace: **_Mike had never felt as safe has he does when he is in Alex's strong protective arms._

**29. Angel: **_Alex didn't believe in happy endings, until he met his angel._

**30. Rain: **_Mike was afraid of thunder storms, Alex made sure Mike was never alone during a storm. Only one night since Mike had been with Alex, Alex left him alone in a storm. Mike's car wreaked._

**31. Peppise: **_Alex wondered if it was possible for CM Punk to even like Peppise more than Mike._

**32. Scar: **_It bothered Alex how many scars Mike had._

**33. Grimace**_: Mike couldn't help but grimace when Jake glared at him, even though Alex was right beside him._

**34. Surgery: **_Alex was a nervous wreck the night of Mike's surgery._

**35. Smile: **_Mike's smile was to die for, and sometimes Alex felt like he would die for it._

**36. Tear Stain: **_Alex couldn't tell what had happened when Mike went to talk to Jake but from the tear stains on Mike's face, it wasn't good._

**37. Mouth: **_Mike's mouth was good for more than talking smack. Alex found this out quickly._

**38. **_**Dark:**__ In the dark of night, if you listen closely at the door of Mike and Alex's room, you hear soft words mingled with pants and moans._

**39. Disowned: **_Alex cried for Mike when his parents disowned him for being in love with another man._

**40. Rough**_: Alex was never rough with Mike, even while passionate love was being made, and especially never during a fight_**.**

**41. Iphone: **_Mike seemed to be on that Iphone all the time. One of the reasons for this being what if Alex need his and Mike didn't answer._

**42. **_**Guitar:**__ Mike loved to play guitar, he was really good at it too. In fact he was so good he wrote a song for Alex it was entitled "Arms Around Me"_

**43. Concern: **_Every time Mike went out to that ring, Alex couldn't help but worry._

**44. Strength: **_Alex was livid when Daniel Bryan hurt Mike. Mike was depressed because there was a possibility he couldn't compete Sunday. Alex just told him he knew Mike was strong and it took more strength be knocked down and stand again rather than stay standing. The next day when Mike asked Daniel why blacked his eye, Daniel mutter a quick "I fell." And scurried away._

**45. Smooth: **_Alex's skin was smooth and soft to the touch, except for his hands; which told a story about years of hard work._

**46. Hot: **_Even though Alex and Mike were almost exactly the same, Mike was almost always cold, Alex was almost always hot. Why is Alex always hot? Mike makes him hot and Alex is almost always with Mike._

**47. Band**_: Alex cradled the gold band, identical to his own and cried; remembering the last words he had said to his Mikey._

**48. Afraid: **_Mike was never afraid as long as Alex was around._

**49. Trouble: **_Mike didn't know why they were in trouble until they got to McMahons office and he calmly asked why they couldn't wait until they got back to the hotel room for sex._

**50. Precious: **_As Alex gazed down at Mike, who's head was on his chest, soft snores emitting from him, Alex decided Mike was the most precious thing he ever had in his life._


	2. SheamusMike

**1. Pale: **_Stephen was so pale, his skin is so ivory, it makes him look angelic in the moon light Mike concluded as he laid on Stephen's chest._

**2. Tan: **_Stephen was amazed at how his pale skin contrasted to his young lovers tan skin. It looked odd but Stephen didn't care, the tan really brought out the bright blue of Mike's eyes._

**3. Tall: **_Mike stood on his tip toes and pecked Stephen on the lips. Stephen laughed and held Mike by the waist, Mike brown locks tickling his chin._

**4. Terrified: **_Mike was terrified that one day Stephen would realize he wasn't worth the trouble and drop him._

**5. Irish: **_The month of March was always hell for Stephen because people always felt compelled to make Irish jokes. It got better once Mike took it upon himself to make March a much anticipated month._

**6. Christmas: **_Stephen's favorite time was Christmas time. Evan though he would never get a gift as good as the one in that's lying bed with him, head on Stephen's chest, snoring silently._

**7. Sting: **_There was only one time Stephen had ever hit Mike, and while contemplating the sting of his hand, the tears on Mike's face, and the red hand print on Mike's cheeks, Stephen swore he would never do it again; and he didn't._

**8. Intense: **_There love making was always intense, but unfortunately so are there fights._

**9. Snore:**_ Mike would swear to god he didn't snore, that is until Stephen let him listen to the tap he had of Mike snoring. And when Mike asked him why he had a tape of him snoring Stephen's reply was "When im with you I get lulled to sleep by our snores, without them its near impossible to sleep."_

**10. Gentle: **_Most people don't think Stephen can be gentle, but if they had ever saw the way he handles Mike their thoughts would quickly change._

**11. Temple: **_Mike had horrible headaches, never before had anyone sooth them like Stephen could. All Stephen had to do was gently kiss his temple and the pain would melt away._

**12. Wonder: **_ Stephen wondered how Mike could be a smart-ass bastard on T.V. but when the camera's went off he was the shy, sweet, Mike that Stephen had grown to love._

**13: **_**Rough:**__ In the ring and out of the ring Stephen was rough. That is until he got with Mike and for some reason no matter what, Stephen couldn't be rough with his young lover._

**14: Lover: **_Stephen had never had a lover that made his heart flutter like Mike did._

**16. Bitch: **_When Daniel made the mistake of slapping Mike and hissing "Bitch." In his ear, Stephen had a good excuse to put that little fucker in his place and show him why no one in the locker room dared hurt Mike._

**17. Slap: **_Stephen had never felt so much pain at seeing another person hurt as when Mike's father back handed him across the face after Mike brought his boyfriend over to meet his parents._

**18. Bubble: **__Mike could be so bubbly. He would giggle and be so jumpy, Stephen thought it was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen in his life.

**19. Back: **_Stephen was pissed at how hard Mike's back hit the mat, knowing that his lover already had back problems._

**20. Home: **_To Mike, home was being with Stephen, in his arms. If he wasn't with Stephen even his home wasn't home._

**21. Glare: **_The glare Stephen sent Alex when he noticed the way he was looking at Mie could kill._

**22. Book: **_The book Mike had thrown at him earlier that night stared at him accusingly from its place in the corner._

**23. Odd: **_Stephen and Mike made an odd couple but if you noticed the loving glances they shared, the soft words, or the gentle touches, it would become clear they belonged together._

**24. Alone: **_When Stephen left Mike alone unknowingly after Mike had found out his father had disowned him, all Mike could do was curled up and cry and that is how Stephen found him. And the distressed crying face off his lover is something Stephen hoped to never see again._

**25. Cut: **_Stephen was sick when he noticed the scars on Mike's tan wrists which suggested years of wanting to end his life._

**26. Dance: **_Mike couldn't think straight when he noticed how John Cena was grinding against his lover. Mike had never felt suck rage before._

**27. Hicky:**_ The hicky Mike left on Stephen's pale skin was damn near impossible to get rid of._

**28. Hide: **_Stephen hated when Mike tried to hide that fact that something was bothering him to try and seem strong or not to bother him._

**29. Snuggle: **_Mike loved to snuggle, Stephen used to refuse to snuggle, especially after love making but for some reason he just couldn't say not tom Mike._

**30. Green: **_Stephen looked good in green, no matter how much he hatted it. He hatted it so much he wouldn't wear it if not for Mike's persistent begging._

**31. Blame: **_Stephen put all the blame himself when Mike left the hotel in a flourish of tears and curses and got hit by a drunk driver._

**32. **_Alex: Stephen couldn't help but hate Alex, if not for anything more than the way he made Mike laugh._

**33. Shiver: **_Mike's shivered in bed. He was freezing and Stephen wasn't here to warm him up._

**34. **_Stare: Stephen couldn't help but stare as Mike as he sauntered to the ring in his red and black spankies._

**35. Mine: **_Stephen had claimed Mike as his the first time he saw him._

**37. Jealous: **_Jealousy at Stephen as he watches Mike and Alex clasp hands._

**38. Never: **_Stephen never took Mike for granted because he had learned quickly in his 32 years that he may not always have Mike so he should enjoy him while he had him but Stephen was determined to keep Mike with him forever and always._

**39. Flex: **_Mike was annoyed at the thought that Stephen would have much more fun with Evan Bourne because of how flexible he was and all the positions he could get into that Mike couldn't._

**40. Shock: **_Mike and Stephen were both shocked the day "I love you." Finally came out of Mike's mouth._

**41. Headache: **_Mike got chronic headaches a lot and they tore him down. But it was all okay as long as Stephen was there to build him back up._

**42. Intertwined**_: When Stephen intertwined his and Mike's finger's, Mike truly felt everything would be okay._

**43. Moon: **_Even though Stephen was the one with the pale, angelic, complexion, to him Mike was the angel in the moor or sun, Mike was an angel period._

**44. Pant: **_They love making was a symphony of pants, grunts, mews, cries, moans, and I love you's._

**45. Fight: **_Out of all the fights, only one was bad enough to make them stay in separate rooms for the night. And after experiencing that, neither one of the wanted to do it again. _

**46. Cough: **_Every cough to Mike was an oncoming disaster that mamlst be stopped, that's why when Stephen slips up and coughs infront of Mike when he is in one of the moods, he prepares for bed rest and medicine that he usually doesn't need._

**47. Water: **_Mike had to remind Stephen to drink water after matches or Stephen would forget and get dehydrated. It happen on more than one occasion when he and Mike got into a heavy make out session after a match._

**48.: Guilt: **_Guilt settled in Stephen's heart when he found Mike on the floor, shaking with tear stains streaking up his face._

**49. Pissed: **_Mike was extremely pissed to see the red marks all over Stephens pale body from Randy fucking Orton not being carful enough, there would be bruise when the red marks were tomorrow._

**50: Hero: **_Mike was Stephen's hero, because no matter how many time he was knocked down he always got back up. Mike contributes that to the fact the Stephen never really lets him fall._


	3. JeffMike

**1. Pop: ** Jeff hated the sound of bones and joints popping. Sadly he heard it every day because Mike had a tendency to pop his back, knuckles, everything. Jeff, as much as he hated it, he endured it because he couldn't be without Mike.

**2. Laugh: **Mike loved listening to music but he would rather listen to the sound of Jeff's laughter anytime.

**3. Stare: **Jeff blushed scarlet and turned away when Mike caught him staring.

**4. Tibia: **Mike was miserable when he broke his tibia and had to stay home and Jeff had to go one the road with the roaster. Mike, usually not one too cry; cried almost every night, the pain in his heart form being away from Jeff overcoming the pain him his leg.

**5. First: **Mike has had a lot of firsts in his life but his favorites were any first he shared with Jeff.

**6. Light: **Mike groaned and rolled over, tucking his head into Jeff's side; trying to block out the light.

**7. Whimper: **One of the worst nights of Jeff's life was when he awoke to Mike's whimpers and pained screams. Mike was bleeding, having clawed himself trying to fight off whatever was getting him.

**8. Yell: **Mike gave a frustrated yell when Jeff still refused medical attention.

**9. Wide: **Mike's eyes were wide when he saw the car coming and there was nothing he could do.

**10. Rain: **Mike didn't like storms but he loved the rain, sometimes he would just go outside and stand while it was raining. Jeff sometimes would go out with him, just to hold his hand.

**11. Window: **Mike would star out the window aimlessly, waiting for Jeff to come home; but Mike knew in his heart that Jeff was never coming back.

**12. Wreck: **Jeff panicked when he got a call from the hospital about Mike being in a car crash but was too afraid to go see him because of the hospital; but it's not like Mike expected Jeff to step foot in a hospital, even as much as he needed Jeff, he didn't want to cause his lover pain.

**13. Throb: **Mike's face throbbed from where his father had hit him after Mike had confessed he was in love with Jeff.

**14. Angle: **Jeff knew Mike's angel all too well.

**15. Doctor: **Jeff was deathly afraid of hospitals. For no reason would he step foot in a hospital, that is until his lover was in a bad car accident; it took Jeff a few days but he came, only for Mike.

**16. Flip:** Mike was scared to death every time Jeff went to do the swan ton bomb because he knew that in any second, Jeff could be hurt.

**17. Stubborn:** Mike was stubborn as hell, refusing to leave Jeff alone at a doctor's no matter what the circumstances were.

**18.** **Insane:** Jeff would swear he had lost his mind the minute he asked Michael Mizanin out, then he would feel bad because he knew Mike was the most precious thing in his life.

**19.** **Beg:** Jeff begged God not to take Mike away from him. Mike was everything to him, he couldn't live without Mike.

**20. Blame: **Jeff took the blame for Mike being hurt because if they hadn't had that fight, Mike wouldn't have been driving blindly through the rain.

**21. Bruise: **Every bruise that adorned Jeff's body made Mike's blood boil.

**22. Brace: **Mike wore a knee brace a lot. His knee had been injured by his lover that was before Jeff, a and now every time Jeff sees the brace, anger and hatred flow through his veins for the man who did this to his Mike.

**23. Coffin: **Jeff couldn't take seeing his lover, pale, unmoving, dead, in the silver coffin.

**24. Purple: **Mike's lips were warm, plump, pouting, and pink. But the last time Jeff ever kissed them they were purple and cold.

**25. Pale: **The palest Mike had ever seen Jeff was when he had stepped into that hospital, all the color gone from his face, but still he held Mike's hand with shaking fingers.

**26. Push**: Jeff needed to be pushed every now and then but even when Mike was pushing him he insured his comfort if Jeff needed it.

**27. Vest: **Mike looked good in a vest, but to Jeff Mike looked good anyways.

**28. Tie**: Jeff never seemed to be able to tie a tie; Mike always did it for him. But when the day came for Mike's funeral and Jeff was struggling with his tie, no one was there.

**29. Again: **Again and again they would argue but they would also come back to each other because they loved each other and that gave them the strength to keep going, again and again.

**30. Sleep: **Jeff loved to watch Mike sleep, loved to hear his soft snores. And that's why he has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

**31. Stop**: When Mike was up-set he wanted to be left alone, so when Jeff tried to comfort him only to have Mike tell him to "Stop." Jeff just ignored him and went back to attempting to sooth his lover.

**32. Lost: **Mike had no since of direction so it wasn't a surprise to Jeff that Mike called him hours after a fight, stating that he was lost and scared.

**33. Pool: **Jeff was pissed when he saw Mike trying to imitate his Swan Ton Bomb into a swimming pool. Jeff seethed at Mike "You could have hurt yourself! Thats dangerous! Don't you dare ever do that to me again." While holding him close.

**34. Yours: **Mike promised himself to Jeff, that's why when Kane rapped him and left him alone, he was more broken up about Jeff not being his first more than the fact that he was severely injured and had just been violated.

**35. Photograph**: Jeff keep a photograph of Mike and himself on their two year anniversary with him at all times.

**36. Memory**: Jeff remembered Mike as the fun, sweet, shy, loving, lover he was. Not as the cold, dead corpse that was laid to rest beside where Jeff would someday lay.

**37. Almost: **Mike had almost lost Jeff so many times but when someone was finally lost, it was Jeff who had lost Mike.

**38. Life: **Life was cruel for taking Mike away but it was also gave him Mike in the first place and they do say it was better to have loved and lost rather than to never have loved at all.

**39. Adore: **Jeff adored Mike, the way his lips moved, the color of his eyes, Jeff adored his lover and that made it so much harder to ever say "No,"

**40. Bleed:** Mike used to cut just to watch himself bleed and hope for death, now that he had Jeff he hated bleeding, hated losing the blood that kept him going.

**41. Impact**: The impact of the car was nothing compared to the impact on Mike's heart when Jeff had said it was over.

**42. Closer: **Every fight brought them closer together, that's why when every other couple fought and broke up they wondered how Mike and Jeff did it. They did it because they loved each other to much to say goodbye.

**43. Panic: **Jeff wasn't one panic unless he was reminded of a hospital and what was taken from him there.

**44. Stubborn: **Jeff was extremely stubborn but so was Mike, that's why when they bumped heads it was like when a tornado met a volcano, nobody won.

**45. Emerald**: Mike loved Jeff's eyes, they were emerald green and it tore him up to see those beautiful eyes swim.

**46. Door Step: **Mike always found himself on the door step to his home when he needed to think. And that is where Jeff found him after he learned his parents had disowned him.

**47. Promise: **They promised each other forever, that promise was broken the day Tyson Dean decided to get drunk and drive home.

**48**_**. **_**Sprung: **Alex joked that Jeff had Mike sprung, quoting the song "Lips like sugar."

**49. Hold**: Mike enjoyed it when Jeff held him; he felt safe and protected in Jeff's strong arms.

**50. Forever: **The day Jeff died, Mike met him at Heaven's gate, hand and hand they walked through; ready to be together forever.


	4. RandyMike

1. **Forget: **Randy said that the thing he had with Mike was nothing in the beginning, but after one of their biggest fights and Mike left, after a week Randy couldn't forget Mike, no one else felt right.

2. **Together: **Randy and Mike were almost always together, so when Alex saw his mentor walk into the locker room alone, he knew they were mad at each other.

3. **Pail: **Mike was always tan, as was his lover Randy. Mike became pail for a while when he caught phenomena and Randy made him stay in bed and took care of him, Mike didn't see the sun for a week.

4. **Tough**: Randy always considered himself to be tough, that is until Mike's parents disowned him for being with another man but not before his father backhanded his across the face. Mike didn't cry or anything but Randy did. It wasn't heavy sobs but it hurt him to see Mike so hurt, but being tough enough not to cry about it, for him.

5. **Tattoo**: Randy had many tattoos and many people had studied them, but one thing that no one knew about was the freshly applied tattoo across his wrist that read. "MMM." For Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin.

6. **Anniversary**: On their 3rd anniversary, Randy popped the question, and Mike with tears in his eyes, said yes. The last words they said to each other that night were I love you and happy 3 year anniversary_.(__**Yeah, I don't like this one either.)**_

7. **Fatal:** The doctor never said the surgery Mike was having might not work, but they did tell him the wound was fatal.

8.** Black**: Mike wore a lot of black, but he was buried in white. The white clashed with the black coffin and the red of his lovers watery eyes.

10. **Terrified:** Randy was terrified when Mike rolled out of the ring, clutching his stomach, and saying he was hurt.

11. **Precious: **Mike Mizanin was the most precious thing besides his daughter that had every wandered into his life. The first time Mike had said "I love you." Was just as precious as Alana's first "Daddy."

12. **Skin: **Mike cried when he was diagnosed with cancer, he also cried when Randy came to pick him up for their anniversary and when Mike went touched his head he touched just skin, and just when Randy was trying to grow his hair back out too.

13. **Time**: Time was precious because they never knew how much time they had left to be with each other.

15. **Guitar**: Mike carried that damn guitar everywhere. Randy knew why when Mike presented him with an original song that he had been working on for months and just now perfected and it was all for him.

16. **Freeze**: Randy hated being on the road away from his lover. Especially because he knew Mike was always cold and when asleep he tended to knock the covers off of himself. And right now he was in bed with his wife while Mike was in some hotel in New York for a show, and Randy wasn't there to cover him back up.

17. **Never: **They were fighting when the words, "You and everybody else think all I am is a whore! A good fuck! I-I'm nothing but Randy Orton's fuck toy!" Came out of Mike's mouth. Randy didn't know he felt like that, and it hurt to know he was making Mike feel like this. So Randy swore to himself that never again, would his lover feel like a worthless fuck; because when they were intimate it was not 'fucking' it was love making**.**

19. **Injured**: Mike got injured one time when he and Randy were in two separate cities. Randy wanted so much to fly out and take care of his lover. Mike told him no, said it would be fine. He would never know how much that stung to hear Mike didn't need him.

20. **Tame:** Noone ever though Randy Orton could be tamed enough to settle down with someone.That is until he fell fortheshy, new kid.

21. **Normality: **It was normal for Mike to win and lose his matches, but when he started tapping out to Daniel Bryan, that pain of losing was worse. Randy knew this, but he also knew that Daniel didn't control the LaBell lock right. Daniel got better at the LaBell lock and controlling it when Randy Orton had a small talk with him after Hell in a Cell.

22. **Medial Collateral Ligament**: Randy watched as the audience booed his lover when he told them of his Medial Collateral Ligament, they thought he was kidding. It really pissed Randy off to think about it as he waited for Mike to come out of surgery.

23. **Love Me Tender: **Randy nor Mike knew why, because neither of the especially like Elvis, but there song was Lover me tender.

24. **Fear**: Randy's biggest fear was not losing Mike; it was for Mike to be hurt in any way shape or form.

25. **Star: ** Mike stared up at the stars, the cold night air stinging his wet cheeks. As Mike stared up at the twinkling stars and the brightly light sky, he thought of the lover he may have just lost.

26. **Door: **Randy slept leaned against the bathroom door, the door that separated him from his distraught lover. Randy's dreams were filled with the sounds of Mike heart breaking sods, and pained retching and he knew, it was entirely, all his fault.

27. **Pester: **Randy used to complain about how Mike always pestered him. Now that Mike was gone, he missed that more and anything except Mike himself.

28. **Snuggle**: Randy didn't like to snuggle but Mike loved it. Randy wouldn't even snuggle with his wife but when Mike had been hurt by Daniel Bryan with he did the Labell lock incorrectly; Randy snuggled and held his lover all night.

29. **Proud: ** One of Randy Orton's proudest moments was when Michael Mizanin said "I do."

30. **Please: **Randy Orton did NOT plead, but the night Mike was taken to surgery after a drunk driver crashed into his car, Randy Orton begged God to let Mike be okay.

31. **Surgery: **Mike feared having surgery, Randy knew this. That's why when Mike had to have surgery Randy would have done anything to take his place, anything to keep the fear out of Mike's eyes. What he didn't know is that it would only scare him more for Randy to be hurt bad enough to need surgery.

32. **Touch: **Mike's touch was soft; loving…Randy hated how his would never be like Mike's. Randy's hands were rough and worn; but what Randy didn't realize was that when he touched Mike, he was subconsciously gentle and Mike knew it was loving so Mike felt as if Randy's touch was just as Randy though Mike's touch was.** (Did I confuse anyone?)**

33. **Confident: **ON camera the Miz was the most confident and loud mouth person ever. When the cameras were off, The Miz turned back into Mike and Mike was shy, not as loud and really not very confident. Randy knew this but he didn't know Just how bad it was until he went out to a bar with John Cena and found that Mike had rented his own room so he could bring John back to there's….Mike thought Randy would cheat on him.

34. **Year: **After a year of being together and Mike finally saying "I love you." It was time for Bob Orton to meet his son's lover.

35. **White: **Mike didn't like white, the color was fin but it made him look fat. Randy adored seeing Mike in white, he said it made him look like the angel Randy knew he was.

36. **Nightmare: **Rand Orton did NOT have nightmares. That is until the night Mike was raped, beaten, and left for dead on his way to meet Randy on their 4th anniversary. After that, Randy had nightmares about what some stranger did to his lover almost every night.

37. **Hate: **Mike didn't hate people; he was brought up being told it was wrong. But when he saw Eve kissing Randy, all his morals flew out the door.

38. **Shatter: **Mike's heart, much like the vase Randy had just flung across the room, was shattered.

39. **Mouth: **The Miz had a big mouth, Mike Mizanin did not. But weather Mike had a big mouth talking wise was not the case

40.** Hand's:** Mike's hands were worn and rough, Randy loved Mike's hands but hated all the years of work he must have go through to make them how they are.

41. **Be Here: **Mike's first question when he goes to sleep is "will you be here in the morning?" First time Randy asked that what when Mike had gotten in the car accident, they said he wouldn't make it through the night….and just like he always was when Mike asked him if he would be there, the next day when Randy awoke, Mike's heart monitor was still beeping.

42. **Special: **Randy didn't take many things for granted and that's why, right off the bat, when he first met Mike Mizanin…he knew Mike was special.

43. **Sun Set: **Randy lived life in the fast lane, so did Mike but Mike also slowed down to watch the sunset, Randy never did…until standing at Mike's grave one evening and just as Mike said, it took his breath away…..

44. **Wish: **Randy Orton didn't wish, he went out and he made things happen or he just knew it would do no good, but that night Mike was hurt, he wished it would have been him instead.

45. **Angel: **Its corny, Randy knows that but still; whenever he wakes up to find Mike's head on his chest, his first thought is 'angel'.

46. **Advantage: **Mike had an advantage on Randy that no one else had. He had those damn big blue eyes, those perfect, plump pouty lips, but one thing he had that no one else did, was the key to Randy's heart.

47. **Wings: **Mike was his angel, he had no wings or a halo, but people didn't see what Randy did, Randy knew that some way, Mike was his angel and he didn't need wings to prove that.

48. **Fragile: **Randy handled Mike like he was a precious, thin, fragile piece of glass and if Randy held him to tight, he would break.

49. **Warning: ** The was no warning before the viper striked, the only time anyone seen it coming was when Daniel Bryan made the mistake of hitting Mike, then the whole locker room knew all hell was about to break loose.

50. **Halo: **Randy stood, watching his husband to be come down the aisle on wobbly knees, the way the sun from the windows of the church fell over his love, he swore he saw a halo.


End file.
